


Leeches

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young vampire hunter meets her match. So who are the true leeches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leeches

I see him from behind. His body is white in the moonlight. I know what he will do to me. My crimes must be punished by his hand. I do not run or cry. I have my pride, even in this. 

“You are here,” he says, still not turning to face me.  
“Yes master,” I reply.  
“Come here,”he says so I do so.  
“Your crimes against my kind are hideous, girl,” I kneel before him, my executioner.  
“So kill me,” I say.  
“In a way, yes.”  
“Make me one of your loathsome kind, leech.”  
“You speak like a true human.”  
He lifts me to my feet. His hands get tangled in my hair. His cold lips brush against my neck. He lays me down on the moss. His body covers mine and I can feel my heart beat in my chest. Teeth go into my neck, hands loosen my clothing. I am terrified but this feeling is glorious. Just as I always feared, just as I always hoped. The life pours out of me like a ruby-red river. He pours into me painfully, exquisitely. I hear screams from my throat rip out of me. 

 

How did all this begin? With my father who perished at the hands of those awful leeches. I swore to kill them all. I killed my first when I was nineteen. She was a young and clumsy one. I ran my stake through her chest in one swift motion. Then I cut off her head and tossed it into a nearby river. Her body I burned in the woods where I live. There have been many since her. 

 

I should have known better than to tussle with their leader. But when I saw him dance with an innocent girl at the mayor’s ball my blood boiled. He eyed her with a hungry look. There I was dressed like a porcelain hussy doll but with a sharp knife hidden under my clothes. Awaiting the right time to strike. 

 

He led his victim out of the ballroom and into the garden. I followed my pulse racing. I picked up my knife and readied myself. I saw his victim fall to the ground. I leapt at him with the knife before me.  
I missed and he caught me. “Rebecca isn’t it?” he asked.  
“That’s me,” I said.  
“Murderer,” he said and sank his teeth into my neck. I still clutched the knife in my hand. As he began draining me I ran it into his leg. He screamed and let me go. I ran away, terrified for the first time. 

Naturally he found me at my hideout, but I was prepared.  
“Hey chit,” he said.  
“Greetings leech” I replied.  
“Want to dance?” he asked.  
“Yes.” I raised my knife. He moved faster than me and took it. I went for my other knife and stabbed him in the arm.  
“Nasty girl,” he said.  
I reached for my stake. His eyes focused on mine. I tried to avoid his gaze, but to no avail.  
“Call me leech one more time and I’ll kill you. You humans are the true parasites,” he hissed.  
“Leech,” I said.  
“You’re dead.”  
“Kill me then, “ I breathed. He threw my stake away and bit me. No defense left. I felt my senses blur and his voice in my head. “Now you are mine murderer. You will do what I tell you” then I sank into an unforgiving night. 

I woke this morning, my mouth dry and my eyes sore from a heavy sleep. The daylight stung my eyes.  
Oh I was cursed, with my blood diluted by this leech’s vile fluid and my own blood in his veins.  
I knew the transformation would be complete this night. Oh I would fight it, but my spirit was broken. I was a leech too now. 

 

Now it is morning. I hide in my house. I am a cursed being but I’m starting to adapt. Last night I killed a man. His death felt no different to me than that of those leeches when I was human. God forgive me, but I’ll do what I can to survive. That is what any species does.


End file.
